Reencontro
by lua-chan
Summary: Contem spoiler e uma visão fluf para o fim desse anime. Raito X L


Nota Importante: Death Note não me pertence, só escrevo isso para diversão. Não tenho nenhum ganho financeiro. A única coisa que ganho é review, isso quando vem. D

A corrida apresada pela estrada ao pôr-do-sol, o leve inclinar de sua cabeça em busca de alguém que seria seu refúgio, mas não havia nada além de ruas vazias. O sangue escorrendo pelo corpo ferido, enquanto tentava inutilmente conte-lo. Desespero. Medo.

Sempre fora um homem inteligente que pensava friamente em como atingir seu objetivo de um mundo melhor e não apenas algo egoísta como felicidade pessoal. Talvez, seu sonho puro tivesse sido corrompido por sua humanidade, ao acreditar que poderia ser o arauto da justiça julgando a outros de pecados que agora também era culpado. Em seu doce sonho de um mundo de paz matara milhares: criminosos, amigos, parentes, inocentes...

Aquilo parecia o certo. As pessoas precisavam de um Deus que os guiasse. Mesmo que esse Deus tivesse que viver preso a mais profunda solidão. Quem melhor do que ele para ser esse Deus do novo mundo? Seus planos teriam sido completados de forma tão perfeita senão fossem por aqueles reles humanos lhe obrigarem a enxergar que não passava de um mero homem. Havia enlouquecido ao enxergar sua própria face e seu castigo era ver seu belo sonho ruir sem nada fazer. Talvez ainda pudesse abrir as portas de sua prisão divina, não precisava mais da solidão de um Deus, agora que enxergava sua humanidade.

Cansado, deitou-se na escadaria que recebia a luz vinda da alta janela. A respiração difícil, o coração doía tanto. Então era assim a sensação de morrer? Seus olhos em desespero. Tinha medo do fim que estava tão próximo. Alguém estava ali o observado. Matsuda? Moji? Misa? Quem era aquele que o esperava ali em pé. Forçou seus olhos vendo a figura parada a sua frente. L! Aos poucos a dor forte tomou seu corpo já anestesiado pela falta de sangue.

As imagens de sua vida passando tão rápidas diante de seus olhos temerosos. Olhos que uma vez estiveram desafiando os do Deus da morte, Ryuuku. Lembrou-se da sensação da primeira vez que estes se encontraram. Os olhos de Ryuuku pareciam dizer: "Me mostre como isto termina. Mostre-me o quanto indefeso você realmente é." O shinigami deveria estar achando interessante vê-lo definhando daquela forma. A cada cena que passava de suas lembranças o desejo de ter uma outra chance aumentava. Sabia que jamais veria sua família novamente, sua alma estava condenada, aquilo de certa forma o aliviava já que não precisaria revelar sua verdadeira fase àquelas pessoas tão bondosas e sinceras. Mas então porque ainda tinha vontade de chorar.

O espectro de sua alma se desprendia facilmente do corpo, apesar da luta para permanecer unido aquela casca que agora iria apodrecer. Quando seus olhos espectrais se abriram, viu uma terra de faz-de-conta, morta e seca. Sentia sendo tomado pelo esquecimento, mas antes que o vazio viesse toma-lo por completo sentiu uma mão junto a sua. Seus olhos se encontraram com o de L. O que diria a ele. O espectro parado a sua frente ainda era tão jovem e ele arrancara de forma tão impiedosa a oportunidade de um futuro glorioso. O que poderia dizer?

- Vamos? – disse o detetive segurando a mão de Raito.

- Eu não posso. – respondeu Kira, sabendo que não demoraria muito para sua punição.

- Acredita em céu e inferno, Yagami-kun? – perguntou sério o detetive.

Raito sentia a culpa corroendo seu coração, o que poderia dizer a L? Dizer que não, que jamais acreditou em nenhum desses dois lugares e mesmo que existissem já havia sido banido por usar um caderno demoníaco?

- Não. – respondeu sincero ao ver L ainda encarando seu rosto.

- Eu acredito que somos eternos. Talvez não nossas formas, mas as substâncias que constituíram um dia aquela forma, a mente que dele se apossou tudo ainda esta bem aqui. – o detetive abriu os braços, soltando a mão de Raito por alguns minutos.

- Onde quer chegar? – perguntou Kira.

- Eu e você ainda vamos nos reencontrar. Pode demorar alguns anos, décadas, talvez séculos, mas quando a mistura da natureza se repetir, uma vez mais estaremos juntos. Agora o que nos resta e nossa consciência que vagara até tomarmos forma novamente.

- Um belo sonho, mas Ryuuku disse que minha alma irá retornar ao vazio.

O sorriso do detetive ficou mais amplo.

- E nos já não estamos nele?

Raito não entendeu as palavras do outro.

- Não se preocupe breve você irá entender. Só espero que na próxima vez que nos reencontrarmos não haja mais cadernos assassinos. Quero estar com você. Não se esqueça disso, sei que essas palavras só serão uma leve impressão quando nos reencontrarmos. Já esta na hora de ir.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para um lugar que já deveria ter ido.

Alguns anos em um futuro distante.

Um jovem de cabelos e olhos negros estava sentado de forma estranha em um banco no parque quando vê um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, os dois trocam um sorriso cúmplice, quando o garoto de cabelos castanhos, diz:

- Esperou muito Ryuuzaki?

As mãos de Ryuuzaki contornaram o pescoço do garoto de olhos castanhos, puxando-o lentamente em direção aos seus lábios, suas mãos acariciavam os arrumados cabelos, enquanto sua boca devorava de forma desesperada e aflita a de Raito. Quando seus lábios se separaram seus rostos ficaram a apenas alguns milímetros de distancia, o sorriso de felicidade estampados naqueles rostos era surpreendente. A voz rouca de Ryuuzaki disse quase em um sussurro no ouvido de Raito, enquanto o abraçava:

- Muito, Raito-Kun.

Notas da Autora.

Isso mesmo. Termina ai. Uma oneshot, curta, fluf e um presente para uma grandeeee amiga, Sonya. Eu sei dá raiva de ler, termina bem aberta, mas não quis estragar o momento, se continuasse a escrever não seria mais oneshot. \o\. Ah e tá baseado no fim versão anime, que eu acho muito fofo.


End file.
